narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Amekaze Clan
, |affiliations=Kumogakure, Land of Lightning, |Kekkei Genkai=Weather Manipulation |media=Game |Specialty = |Characters = Reiha Amekaze, Kazuki Amekaze}} The Amekaze Clan (雨風一族, Amekaze Ichizoku) (more commonly known as Yota's Clan) is a clan hailing from the Land of Lightning. They were a nomadic clan that sold their abilities in the forces of nature for their trades. However, some of them eventually stayed in Kumogakure, joining the ninja ranks to aid their allies with their weather manipulating ability. Overview This clan has roamed the land for as long as time itself. They were masters of the weather, able to make the wind and air bend to their will. Finding their skills useful, a nation would hire them as allies; once done, they move on, disappearing over the horizon. They do not consider one place their home, but helped to make it better. People soon began to call them the Amekaze (雨風, Rain and Wind), for everywhere they went, they bring in the blessings of rain and ushered in cool, comforting winds until the name stuck. There had also been stories of the Amakaze being able to literally ride the winds, which earned them the moniker of Wind Riders (風の乗り手, Kaze no Norite). They soon became known as a selfless clan who does good deeds. Many people sought out their power, wanting to use their skills for greed. There came a time when the Amekaze was called in to help another clan with their dying crops. The selfless tribe, who only wanted to aid them, did not see through their true intentions and were captured. Under the threat of being killed, they were forced to use their abilities while being abused and tortured. After a year of suffering, they were released and left with nothing. This forced them to sell themselves and their skills, traveling from one place to another but barely making enough to survive. They were always on the move to avoid being captured again and there has been rumors that the Amakaze only helped a few people after suffering in the hands of their former captors. They slowly rose again to reclaim their status with the small amount they have and through hard work, though the clan would never see the world the same way again. Seeing the need to defend themselves to avoid capture, some members of the Amekaze settled permanently in the village of Kumogakure and began to learn the ways of the shinobi. Here, they were able to use their Hiden technique offensively; some people even theorized that they were in par with the holders of the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. This small faction of the Amekaze soon integrated themselves to the ninja community and survived while those members who chose to roam continuously were eventually wiped out. Trivia * This clan is known to perform rituals that result in various weather conditions. * Their ability to 'ride the winds' is said to be similar to the Flight Technique. * It is said that the Amekaze have huge chakra reserves. They are capable of using their Kekkei Genkai continuously for long periods without tiring out easily. * The members of this clan have violet-colored eyes.